


Breed Me, Daddy

by danpuff



Series: Yes, Daddy [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Objectification, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/pseuds/danpuff
Summary: Harry & Severus make another baby.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Yes, Daddy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806655
Comments: 18
Kudos: 575





	Breed Me, Daddy

From the doorway to the kitchen, Severus Snape watches his husband work. Harry is shirtless, pajamas hanging low on his hips. Severus thinks he might like to lick his way up the exposed spine. Push those pajamas clean off of him. Harry’s hands move about, chopping and whisking and fixing food with efficiency he’d never learned with potions. As he works, Harry turns his head to speak towards the floor. Severus can hear their son’s inane babbling. Eventually Evan toddles into view, head tilted back to look up at his father. Harry shifts his head to follow him, holding the conversation as he flips an omelet. 

“Severus, stop skulking,” Harry eventually says. 

“I’m not skulking,” Severus retorts. “I’m admiring.”

Harry shoots him a coy smile over his shoulder. Evan spins around to grin at him. He smiles like Harry, open and free. He also has Harry’s wild mane, but it is black eyes that glitter up at him. “Hi hi!” 

“Yes, good morning, Evan,” Severus says and scoops his son into his arms. “Would you care to visit your Aunt Hermione today?”

“Yes yes!” Evan cheers. Harry shoots him a curious look, but says nothing. 

The family of three shares breakfast in the dining room. Harry and Evan are in their pajamas, only Severus dressed for the day. After their meal, Harry bathes Evan while Severus packs his day bag and selects an outfit. Then stands to watch as Evan blows two handfuls of bubbles into Harry’s face. And Harry laughs and splashes him lightly. 

Severus does not smile or laugh with them, but his chest aches with a fullness he never thought he would have. Even now, though Harry has been his for seven years, now that Evan is nearly two, he can hardly believe this is his life. That they are his. A lifetime of misery, to this paradise. It’s indulgence, to watch them this way, and Harry says nothing more of his skulking. 

When Evan is dried and dressed and sent off to Hermione and Viktor’s house, Harry calmly looks to him. “Should I get dressed?”

“No, I don’t think that will be necessary,” Severus replies. “Strip.”

Harry flushes, but does as he is asked. Looks from his own nudity to Severus, who wears back from the tips of his boots to the collar brushing his chin. Severus steps close to him, presses his wand to Harry’s stomach, and whispers an incantation. Harry’s shoulders slump at the dim glow of red light. Severus swats Harry’s hip. “Upstairs.” 

Harry shoots him a glare, but does as he is told. He heads for the bedroom, but Severus grabs his wrist to stop him. “No, Harry. Further up.” 

“…the attic?”

“Indeed.” 

The attic is dimly lit and stuffy. It is a large space, plenty of open floor. Most of their junk is piled in one corner, chests and boxes they’ve forgotten over the years. And a bed in the center. The navy blue bedclothes have been freshly laundered, but they look old and dreary in the orange light. Harry stares at the bed and fidgets. Severus steps up behind him, placing a gentle hand on his lower back. 

“We have work to do,” Severus says coldly. “Since you cannot do as you are told.” 

Harry swallows, but shoots him a stubborn look. “It’s not my fault.” 

“Kneel on the bed.” 

Harry huffs. “Severus.”

“Now, boy.” 

A clenching of fists by bare legs, but he stiffly trots forward and climbs onto the bed on his hands and knees. Severus works at his belt and trousers, pulling his growing cock free as he approaches. He trails his free hand over the curve of his arse. 

“You’ve been a very bad boy, Harry,” Severus informs him. He slides a finger over his dry hole, presses forward, just the tip. Harry glares at him over his shoulder. Presses deeper, until Harry grunts, and only then does he give the spell that slicks the channel. Harry sighs as Severus’s finger slips in deeper. “What good is a barren broodmare?” 

“Cooking, cleaning, raising a child,” Harry mutters.

A second finger joins the first. “I think it’s intentional, Harry. I think you’re such a slut for it, you’re depriving me of a child to get more of my cock.” Harry tries to speak, but it turns into a moan as a third finger is added. “Look at you. Already so desperate for it. A good and proper whore.” 

“You - should pay - better,” Harry manages to croak out. 

Severus slaps his thigh as he pulls his fingers free. “This, my love, is why you will not be coming tonight.”

Harry flops onto his back to demand, “What?” but Severus flips him back over with a hissed, “Hands and knees.” 

Severus kneels on the bed behind him, watching Harry squirm, giving him a chance to argue, if he wants. But he doesn’t. “Show me that useless hole of yours.”

He hears Harry’s breath, and trails his fingers lightly up and down his leg until Harry obeys. He reaches back and parts his cheeks, and Severus looks his fill at his slick, pink hole. 

“Hmm. You can follow some orders, I see,” Severus says. He shifts forward and holds his prick steady, sliding it up and down his cleft, then settles against the opening. “Now be a good boy and fuck yourself.” 

It is silent in the room. Silent enough for Severus to hear Harry wetting his lips. Hear his husband’s uneven breath. He can practically hear the buzzing of his mind. He sits very still, begins to stroke himself. “It won’t do you much good if I come _on_ you,” he says snidely. 

He hears Harry’s swallow. Hears his quiet sigh. And he waits and holds himself as Harry finally shifts, pressing himself back onto Severus’s cock. Holding himself open and impaling himself as he was told. Severus bites back sound, but Harry moans loudly once he is pressed flush against Severus’s hips. Only then does Severus let out a sound, and it is a harsh chuckle. “Slut.” 

“Yours,” Harry gasps.

“Mmm. Are you?” Severus asks. “Hands down.” Harry props himself up on his arms. “I told you to fuck yourself.” Harry lets out a breath and shivers, but begins to move himself back and forth. “Now, tell me. Are you still mine?”

“ _Yes_.”

“You’ve never bent over for Shackelbolt, then?” Severus demands. “Never fucked yourself on his cock, Harry?”

“ _No, **never**_.” 

“He looks at you, you know. Everyone’s always looking at you. Is that why you’re misbehaving? Would you like to take Shackelbolt for a spin?”

“No, no, Daddy, no.” Harry moves gracefully beneath him, fluid motion as he rocks back onto Severus’s cock. Severus watches himself disappear into Harry’s body over and over and over. And he thinks about different cocks that want his husband and he grasps Harry tightly. 

“Not Bill Weasley? Or Viktor Krum? Not Blase Zabini? Or - Oliver Wood?” Severus laughs darkly. “No, not your type, boy? Lucius Malfoy, then? Or is Remus Lupin more your speed?” Less work for Harry now, as Severus holds him down, pumping forward, unable to keep still at the thought - the thought of those _men_ who look at his husband. Those men his husband _flirts_ with. 

“But they don’t know how filthy you are, do they?” It is a tease, that becomes a question. “ _Do they_? Or is your belly too full of their spunk to have room for _my - child_?”

“No, fuck,” Harry gasps. “Only - Daddy, only you, Daddy, only you.” 

He fucks Harry as hard as he can, drags him back onto each thrust, pulling sharp cries from the man beneath him. “Filthy boy,” Severus snarls. “Filthy, naughty little _brat_.”

“ _Daddy._ ”

The slapping of their flesh is loud, and so is the sound of Harry’s needy whimpering, so he stills, presses himself deeply and sits there, leaning forward to growl into his ear. Because this, above all, he must hear, “You won’t be coming tonight, brat. You won’t be coming at all until you do as you’re told.” 

“Daddy, _please_.”

“No.” He nips the earlobe and rolls his hips, and Harry’s arms give out beneath him. “Look at you. Can’t do anything properly, can you?” 

“ _Daddy_.” There is a panicked edge to this tone that Severus does not like, so he slips his cock free and lays himself out beside Harry. 

“Do you want to be a good boy, Harry?” 

“Yes,” he gasps. 

“Then come here. Ride my cock like you mean it.” 

Harry clambers atop him faster than he expects. He has tears on his face as he sinks onto Severus’s cock, and Severus reaches up to brush them away, then pulls him into a kiss. 

“You can do it, boy,” Severus purrs. “You’ve done it before, yes?” Harry nods. “Please me, Harry. You like to please me, don’t you?” Another nod. “You’re so good at it. I could almost think you’ve been practicing without me.” This time his head shakes. “No? Good. That’s it…Atta boy. Please me, Harry. Take my come and make me a baby. That’s all you have to do.” 

“Oh God,” Harry chokes out and freezes. “I’m gonna -”

Severus grabs the back of his neck. “Don’t. You. _Dare_.” 

Harry whines, clutches Severus’s shoulders as Severus pumps up into him. “ _Yes_ ,” Harry hisses. “Hurry, please. _Please_. Breed me, Daddy, please. Breed me, Daddy, breed me, Daddy, _breed me, Daddy, breed me, Daddy, breed me_ -” 

His orgasm is ripped from him before he’s ready. He was not quite prepared for Harry’s chanting. Harry keeps whimpering the words, his nails digging in through Severus’s shirt as Severus holds him close. 

Harry’s cock is leaking onto his black shirt, and he’s rutting against Severus’s stomach, and he’s shuddering, so Severus quickly pushes Harry off of him. The boy begins to turn over, but manages to stop himself. He hits the mattress in frustration, hips flexing up uselessly. Severus presses a kiss to his damp chest. Trails fingers down to rest low on his belly, teasingly close to his desperate prick.

“Fuck,” Harry complains. “You’re really not gonna let me?”

“I think not.” 

Harry sighs dejectedly, but curls up at his side. “We’re going to be in here all day, aren’t we?”

“Nonsense. I’ll take you on a walk after lunch.” 

Harry pinches his arm, and Severus smiles into his hair where he cannot see.

* * *

The following week, when Harry is naked in the living room, and Severus performs the diagnostic spell, there is a glow of white light. Harry grins and before Severus can properly put away his wand, Harry is up on his toes, pulling Severus down to meet him in a kiss. 

“Yes, yes. What would my good boy like, then, hmm?” Severus asks.

“Just hold me,” Harry says. 

Evan is being minded by the Weasleys today, so Severus strips down and lays with his husband on the sofa. Harry is so short, and currently still thin, so he fits snugly in Severus’s arms, against his chest. A lubricating charm has their cocks sliding sensually together as he kisses the top of Harry’s head. 

“It’s always better to be a good boy, isn’t it, Harry?” Severus asks.

“Yes, Daddy, yes,” Harry murmurs. 

“Such a sweet thing,” Severus purrs. “You can come whenever you like, my pretty baby. You’ve earned it.”

“ _Oh_.” 

“Lovely little thing. Going to get nice and round, aren’t you?”

“Yes, _yes_.” 

Severus grabs his bum and grinds firmly against him. “Feed you a - steady diet of - pancakes and - _come_.”

Harry clutches him and squeaks, and - releases. 

It is lube and come that coats the hand that wraps around him, stroking him. “Feed me and your baby, right, Daddy?” Harry asks breathlessly. “Make me nice and fat with your come, and your baby.”

“ _That_ is -” but he never gets it out, because he’s shuddering and groaning and coming in Harry’s hand. And as he catches his breath, Harry is giggling into his chest, and Severus can do nothing else but hold him near, and offer silent prayers of thanks.


End file.
